The Highschool Experience
by coolboy92
Summary: The rats are off to their first year in Highschool and it's defidently not what they expected! Join Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, and the rest in this heck of a highschool experience. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Highschool Experience**

(Chapter #1)

"I can't believe it. We're finally highschoolers!" Lil yelled with excitement.

"I can't believe it either," Angelica said with a sigh. "All you idiots are gonna be in my school again. I swear to God if you embarrass me in front of my friends all kick all of your asses!"

"Jeez, Ang. Take a chill pill. We aren't the same immature middle school kids that we were three years ago. We have better things to do now than bother you," Tommy explained.

"Last year when I started highschool, I was kind of worried about the whole highschool thing," Chuckie, still the scardy-cat of the group exclaimed, "I mean, just the thought of being around sexually active teenagers all day still makes me queasy."

"Oh shut up, Chuck. Highschool is the best! Believe me. This is my third year and I'm doing just fine, aren't I? Last year Chuck always got picked on," Angelica remembered, "Do you still have to wear that neck brace, Chuck?"

"FYI, it's a back brace! And it's because I have scoliosis! And DUHH I'm scared of highschool! If you haven't realized it by now, I'm scared of everything!"

"I feel bad for Dill. He's still in middle school. Poor Dilly," Kimi said.

"Who cares about Dill. I mean seriously, what kind of 13 year old plays with Cynthia?" Phil laughed.

"Don't make fun of him!" Harold yelled. "I played with Cynthia till I was 13 and I turned out normal."

"Chhyea right, Harold. 'Normal' is quite the opposite," Angelica explained, "Because of you Harold, I lost the 'Most Popular' contest to effing Susie Carmichael! She won by one vote and if you would have voted for me instead of her, Harold, my life would be so much better. Why did you vote for her anyway? She's such a whore."

"Hello! I'm right here!" Susie reminded her.

Suddenly, Tommy's mom Didi ran out of her house wearing a robe and curlers in her reddish-grey hair and came to the bus stop. "Mom, what are you doing here? The bus is going to come any second," Tommy told her not noticing the camera in her hand.

"I forgot to your picture. You know, the first day of school pictures that I take every year before you get on the bus," Didi explained.

"Well, make it snappy because you're embarrassing and if my friends see you...," Tommy started to say.

"Okay, okay. Everyone get together and act excited." The gang huddled together. "Say cheese!"

"Swiss or cheddar?" Phil laughed as Didi snapped the picture with her old fashioned camera.

The bus pulled up and the rats boarded. As the bus pulled away from the bus stop, Didi watched proudly, as a tear ran down her cheek. It was Tommy, Phil, Lil, and Kimi's first day of highschool. Chuckie was starting his sophomore year and Angelica, Harold, and Susie were now juniors. Dil was left behind at the middle school where he was attending eighth grade. As soon as Chuckie got on the bus, of course something was wrong. "This is not the same bus as last year! What happened to the heated seats that made my bum warm! And why does it smell! Oh God, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy."

"WOULD SOMEONE JUST GET THIS KID A DAMN BUCKET BEFORE HE PUKES ALL OVER MY BRAND NEW SHOES!" Angelica screamed, "AND WHO SAID YOU COULD SIT NEXT TO ME ANYWAY, FINSTER?"

"If you have to throw up, don't do it on my bus! Stick your head out the window or something!" the bus driver yelled.

"It's a good thing I have the window seat," Chuckie explained. Chuckie stuck his head out the window and vomited all over the street. "Oh Gosh."

"WHAT NOW?" Angelica yelled.

"My head's stuck!"

As they pulled up to the bus platform, Chuckie's head was still stuck out the window. A few people laughed and Chuckie got really embarrassed. "Hey look at that loser! His head is stuck in the window and there's green shit all over his face! Eww, it looks like puke. What a dick head," one of the older kids yelled. Pretty soon, the bus driver came and rescued Chuckie from this nightmare.

Kimi and Lil were relieved to find out that they had home room and a few other classes together. "This is so awesome!" Lil said to Kimi. "As long as our highschool experience doesn't turn out like Chuck's, this is going to be great!"

"True dat," Kimi agreed. I feel bad for Chuckie since he's my brother and all, but I think...O-M-G!"

"What!"

"Hot guy at ten o'clock!"

"Oh, that kid. He was in my Spanish class last year. There's something you should know about him though," Lil explained.

"His name! What's his name!" Kimi asked as if it were love at first sight.

"His names Michiyuki. But that's not what I was going to...," Kimi interrupted her.

"What a beautiful name. I'm going to go talk to him," Kimi said full of confidence.

Just then, Phil came in the classroom. "Is this room 145B? I think this is my home room."

The teacher replied with a yes and told Phil to sit next to Lil and Kimi. The teacher started telling the class about what you do when you enter home room, but they weren't paying attention. "Phil! Please tell Kimi that Michiyuki is not her type!" Lil asked.

"No, Phil! Don't listen to her. Please go talk to him for me."

"Okay, Kimi," Phil said as he went over by Michiyuki. Things didn't really go as planned. "Are you Michiyuki?"

"Yes I am," he replied in a somewhat girly voice. Lil started to giggle as if something was wrong and Kimi just ignored her. "Is there are problem, sexy?"

Lil started to burst out laughing when Kimi realized what was going on. "Uh, did you just call me sexy?"

"Yea. Your hot. Can I have your screen name?" Michiyuki asked.

"EWW!" Phil yelled as he ran out of the class.

"Class, calm down!" the teacher yelled as the bell rang for first period.

Kimi was still in shock as Lil laughed. "See what I meant about him not being your type?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter #2)

After fourth period, Tommy caught up with Lil in the hall near his locker. "Hey Lil. So, how's your day so far?"

"Well, I'm trying to escape from Kimi. She insists to try to talk to every cute guy we see. She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"I'll say. Say, have you seen Phil. I haven't seen him since we got off the bus this morning," Tommy asked her.

"Yea. Unfortunately, he's in my home room," Lil responded. I don't think Phil's ever going to come in contact with a Chinese male ever again."

Tommy laughed. "I gotta get to lunch. Do you have lunch next period?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you the whole story there."

Lil and Tommy walked happily down the hall together to the cafeteria. Every since they were in diapers, Lil had a major crush on Tommy. Lil didn't want to tell Tommy since Lil wasn't exactly the pretty popular type that Tommy would be willing to date. To Lil, Tommy was all a girl could ask for in a guy. He had the looks, the grades, the talent-he had everything. But, Lil couldn't tell him that. All she could do was keep that little secret huddled up inside of her and act like she didn't have "more than just friends" feelings for him. "I think this is the cafeteria," Lil told Tommy.

"Yea," Tommy replied. "Ugh, I think it's sour croute day."

"How do u know?"

"I know that smell any where. Sour croute has an stench worse than Dil's armpits after a day of soccer," Tommy explained.

Lil laughed as she and Tommy sat down next to Chuckie, Harold, and Susie. "Damn, Kimi doesn't have lunch this period," Lil said in disappointment.

"Jeez Lil, what are you in love with her?" Susie joked.

Lil often asked herself that question. But deep down, Lil knew that she did not have feelings for women. "I'm just joshin' wit cha, Lil," Susie told her.

"So...Lil, Tommy, how do you like highschool so far?" Harold asked.

"It's great!" They both replied at the same time. Lil blushed a little.

"How do you like being a sophomore, Chuck?" Susie asked.

"A little frightening," Chuck answered. "We did a lab in science and Thorn Apple Spencer volunteered to roll me down the steps in a trash can. I got an 'A' though."

"Hey! Isn't that Thorn Apple over there making out with that Chinese dude!" Susie asked.

"That's the same Chinese dude that hit on Phil in home room! Boy, does he get around," Lil added.

"Guys, do you know who's throwing the annual Highschool kickoff party tonight?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I don't think there's one planned," Chuckie responded. "And thank God because I am not getting tied up and thrown in the closet with the lights off again like last year. That was worse than that trash can stunt last period and that vomit head out the window this morning put together!"

"What! There's not going to be a highschool kickoff party!" Tommy yelled. The only reason I wanted to come to highschool is so I could go to that party. This is so gay."

"Well, maybe one of us can throw the party," Harold responded.

"Us? Yea right. Just look up the definition of freak in the dictionary in it'll say 'Lil.' Ever since I turned goth in eighth grade, I don't really have many friends except you guys," Lil exclaimed. "And besides, do you think Howard and Betty would even let me? They wouldn't even let Phil, the good twin, throw a party."

"Well, who can throw the party now that you and Phil are out of the question? My mom is having some fricken PTA meeting at our house tonight, so I'm out," Tommy told them.

"Angelica threw the high school kickoff last year and that was a total bust. So, she's out," Susie explained. "My parents won't be home. But, they'll be a couple houses down and they'll be spying on me every second, so I can't do it."

"I can't throw parties. You remember my Easter party last year? Besides you guys, not one person showed up," Harold said.

"Hey, what about you, Chuck?" Lil asked.

"Me? No way. My parents leave for my grandparents for tonight and me and Kimi will have the house to ourselves. We could never through a party," Chuckie answered.

"Oh my God! Chuck, why didn't you say so sooner! You're going to have the house all by yourself? PERFECT!" Tommy said with excitment.

Just then, Susie climbed on top of the lunch table like the maniac that she was and screamed, "ATTENTION ALL HIGHSCHOOLERS! HIGHSCHOOL KICKOFF PARTY AT CHUCKIE FINSTER'S HOUSE!"

The whole lunch room started screaming and cheering as Chuckie sat there crying and sucking his thumb. After lunch, Chuckie met up with Angelica in the hallway. "Chuck! Over here!" Angelica called as he ran over by her. "So, I heard you're throwing some wild party tonight. I'm sure it'll be fab. But, it'll never live up to the kickoff party I had last year. Au revoir, Monsieur Chuck!"

Angelica walked away. "She thinks she's so cool just cause she can speak French," Chuck mumbled under his breath. "Ass hole." Chuck was just about to go to his last period class when he met up with his step sister, Kimi, "What do you want now Kimi?"

"Sorry, Chuck. I just wanted to ask you something. Is it true that your throwing the Highschool Kickoff party at our house tonight?"

"Kimi, I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? This is great! Is Michiyuki invited? Please say yes!"

"I guess so," Chuck replied. "But why do you care? Isn't he gay?"

Kimi laughed. "Yea. But after he puts his hands on me, he'll be wishing he never came out of the closet in the first place!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter #3)**

All Chuckie Finster could think about was how he was going to explain this huge highschool kickoff party to his parents when they come home. "Oh, please! Mom and dad aren't going to find out," Kimi kept telling him. Kimi had been Chuckie's step sister since he was two years old. And even though he was the complete opposite from her, Chuckie still loved his sister and looked after her as much as a brother could-sometimes a little too much.

"But, what if they find out! We'll be dead! I just don't think having the whole highschool in our house is such a good idea. And Kimi, you know I get lightheaded around large groups of people! Please agree with me on this one Kimi!" Chuckie yelled.

"Stop being such a fricken worry wart!" Kimi answered. "Even if we decided not to have the party, we still couldn't stop them from coming. There are eight hundred people in our school, how will the word get out that we aren't having the party!"

"EIGHT HUNDRED!"

"Oh, Chuckie. So, dad left us his credit card," Kimi started. "Maybe we can go down to the general store and get a back of chips or something. Sound good?"

"KIMI! A BAG OF CHIPS DOES NOT FILL UP THE STOMACHS OF GROWING YOUNG MEN AND WOMEN!" Chuckie bursted.

"Ugh, Chuckie..." Kimi began to say but the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Kimi answered the door. "Hey guys! Come on in! Me and Chuck are still kind of getting ready for the big night. Mind helping us set up a big?"

"Me and Dil brought a Family Pack of sour cream and onions. Do ya think it's enough?" Tommy asked.

"Dil? Why did you bring Dil? He's totally going to tell your parents about the party!" Chuckie yelled in fear.

"Don't worry Chuckie," Dil responded. "With our mom having the all-night jewelry demonstration, she won't even notice me and T are gone."

The doorbell rang and Kimi let more people in while Chuckie started the music. "I can't believe almost the whole school is going to be here!" Phil said.

"Neither can I," Chuckie exclaimed right before he started feeling light headed. The doorbell rang once again and more people came flooding in. Pretty soon, there were hundreds of people filling the rooms of the Finster Manor.

"IT'S SO LOUD IN HEAR!" Kimi screamed.

"TRY TURNING DOWN THE MUSIC A LITTLE!" Michiyuki answered. Kimi's eyes lit up as she turned around to see Michiyuki's face. Until now, Kimi didn't even realize Michiyuki was in the building. She didn't notice what he was wearing or how he smelled or even his girlish voice, all she could think about was how she wanted to see him naked.

Kimi turned down the stereo. "IT'S STILL REALLY LOUD IN HERE! LET'S GO UP STAIRS!"

Kimi and Michiyuki ran up the steps. Michiyuki followed Kimi into her parents room until they noticed it was occupied---by Phil and... WHO THE HELL!

Phil turned around only to notice that he was being watched. "I swear I'm still a virgin!" Phil told them.

"Phil, we believe you. But, who the fuck is that girl?" Kimi asked in shock. Phil had never been the type that rolled around with unknown girls on waterbeds...until now.

"My name is Carly. And If you don't mind, we'd like some privacy. Right Philly Willy Poo?"

"LOOKY HERE SISTA, THIS IS MY HOUSE AND YOU DON'T TELL ME..." Kimi tried to say, but Michiyuki interrupted her.

"Kimi," he started. "Let's just go to your room instead." Kimi shut the door and led Michiyuki to her room. "Your room is so fetch!"

"Thanks," Kimi said as they sat down on her bed.

"So...," Michiyuki tried to start a conversation, but he was a little shy around girls.

"Michiyuki, I just want to say that I really like you. But, I know that I'm not your type. So, can we still be friends?" Kimi asked.

"Sure. But, I was thinking..." he started to say.

Kimi hoped that he would say something like "Maybe we can be more than just friends" or something along the lines of "Oh Kimi, you make me oh so horny. Get naked!" But that wasn't the case. "I think your brother's really hot. Can you introduce me to him?"

Kimi could not believe what Michiyuki had just said. "Fuck off, faggot!" Kimi yelled. Michiyuki left the room. Kimi noticed there was a tear in his eye. _"I can't believe I just said that to him!_" Kimi thought. _"But, that's what he gets for being attracted to my brother. Eww!"_

Meanwhile, Chuckie tried to keep everything under control downstairs. "Finster!" Angelica yelled. " These people want some food! We're all famished!"

The room became louder. Chuck noticed that there was barley any room in the house to breath. "Well, what happened to the family pack of sour cream and onion chips that Dil and Tommy brought?"

"Fat Ass Harold ate them almost an hour ago!" Angelica tried to say, but the party animals over powered her voice. "I'LL TAKE MY CAR AND DRIVE DOWN TO THE STORE AND GET SOME FOOD!" Chuckie gave Angelica his dad's credit card.

"CHUCKIE, I CAN MAKE MY FAMOUS TUNA CASSEROLE," Harold yelled across the room. "I'LL WHIP IT UP IN NO TIME!" Chuckie gave Harold the okay, hoping that nothing would go wrong.

Meanwhile...

"Lil, have you seen Phil?" Tommy asked.

"I saw him go upstairs with a girl along time ago," Lil told him.

"Phil! With a girl!" Tommy said as they both laughed. Lil thought now would be the perfect moment to tell Tommy her true feelings about him. But, she knew that if he didn't feel the same way, it could ruin their friendship.

Lil decided that she wasn't going to wait any longer. "Tommy...it's getting loud in here. I have to tell you something, let's go out side."

Tommy followed her onto the back patio. "What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"Tommy...ever since we were little kids..." Lil began to say, but they both noticed something was going on back in the house.

"FIRE!" Harold yelled as the oven, which he was cooking with, bursted into flames. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

"Oh my God! I knew something would go wrong!" Chuckie started to cry as he ran out of the house.

Pretty soon, all eight hundred highschoolers were out of the house and in the front yard. Susie was calling 911 on her cell phone. Dil noticed that someone was missing. "Where the heck is Phil!" he yelled.

"He was upstairs with some girl! Do you think he's still up there!" Lil asked.

"We can't wait for the fire fighters! I'm going to check!" Dil said. Everyone tried to stop him, but Dil knew that one of his friends needed help. Dil went into the house that was in flames. He went up through the stairs which we fire-free. Soon, Dil heard people screaming for help.

"HEEEEEELP!" A naked Phil screamed, along with his new girlfriend, Carly.

"Phil, we're going to die!" Carly said in tears. Just then, Dil busted through the doors.

"Hurry up you guys!" Dil explained. "If we head out now, we'll make it out just in time to live!" Phil and Carly followed Dil's direction, remembering that Dil had taken a Fire Safety class at the middle school last year.

Dil, Phil, and Carly ran out of the house with barley a scrape. Everyone started cheering for Dil as they realized he had saved their lives.

Chuckie was crying, as he watched the fire trucks rushing down the street to their house. "We're so dead!"


End file.
